Unravelling
by Everleigh Rayne
Summary: A short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Unravelling **

**A short story**

_Maybe the answer is to never ask why, as I watch my life _**unravelling.**

* * *

**Part one.**

**A** sharp kick to her left leg jolted her out of a daydream, her attention previously focused on two dark haired guys ordering drinks at the bar; her best friend and her brother-in-law.

Though, apparently she wasn't quick enough to divert her interest because she took another blow to her leg causing her to wince.

Her gaze finally snapped over to her sister, who sat impatiently across the table from her.

"What?" she frowned, bending slightly to rub the place of impact on her calf, her red curls falling forward as her eyes unconsciously shifted back to the men leaning casually against the bar.

Her sister sighed.

"It's time you told him, Jude."

With eyes full of mirth, Jude straightened up and grinned at the blonde.

"Told who what exactly?"

Sadie didn't see the humour.

"Time you tell Tom that you're in love with him."

Jude's grin vanished and she spluttered around a mouthful of her drink.

"Excuse me?"

Sadie reached forward to take a final swig from her almost empty beer bottle before she dared to reply.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Sadie told her, as Jude's eyes began to narrow dangerously.

"I-" she started to rebuff her sister's comment but was interrupted by an arm slinging around her shoulders, which stopped her in her tracks.

She stiffened and refused to turn to the man who had just taken the seat next to her.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked in obvious confusion.

Jude couldn't bring herself to reply, but she needn't have worried.

"Jude just doesn't like hearing the truth," Sadie replied nonchalantly, tapping her manicured fingers against the tabletop.

That was enough for Jude. Her patience with her sister had run out.

"You know what? I'm out of here," Jude huffed, shaking off Tom's arm as she rose to her feet and shot off toward the exit.

"Jude!" Tommy called out after her, "Wait up."

Her hesitation was clear but after a moment she twisted around to face him, shooting her sister a dark pointed look, daring her to comment.

Tommy quickly snatched his wallet and leather jacket up off the table and strode toward her, discarding his newly bought drink without a second thought.

Sadie watched on silently as Tommy caught up to Jude and they vanished through the bar's front entrance.

"Where are those two going?"

She turned to look at her dumbfounded husband, who had approached the table just in time to see his friends leaving.

She sighed, rubbing her temples in a soothing, circular motion.

"Off to live in oblivion-land would be my guess."

Kwest shot her a curious look, which Sadie just shook her head at, "Never mind."

She pushed the stool she was seated on back and stood before her husband.

"Let's go pick up Gracie."

Kwest knew his complaints would be ignored so he gathered the three unopened beers that sat on the table and followed his wife out through the crowd.

**

* * *

**

**"I'm **afraid to ask what that was," Tommy grinned once he and Jude were seated comfortably in his two-seater Viper.

She leant her head back against the headrest of the car seat and didn't reply.

"What, no snarky comment about how I should mind my own?" he teased, trying to get a rise out of her and pull her out from her sudden dark mood.

He backed the car out from the bar's fairly packed parking lot and they took off down the road.

"No," she said after a while and briefly paused to think over her words, "It was just Sadie running her mouth off as usual."

He knew there was more to it, but he didn't push, though she could tell he wanted too. She loved that about him.

Ha, _love_.

Yes, her sister may have been right, but she would never admit it. Not to her sister and especially not to Tommy, who she was sure felt nothing but friendship for her. And that was fine. Why ruin a good thing? Sadie just didn't understand how important having Tommy there for her was.

"So... your place or mine?" Tommy asked, interrupting her mind's ramblings.

A faint smile broke out on Jude's face.

"Yours," she replied reaching over to turn on the radio and leant back into her seat as Tommy directed them home.

**

* * *

**

**"There's** something still not right about it," Jude spoke up over the noise of the speakers, which were currently projecting out her newest track, early Monday morning. She took a sip of coffee from her Styrofoam cup as she moved impatiently from side to side in her chair.

Tommy distractedly nodded his agreement, his fingers gliding across the soundboard with years of well practiced ease as he adjusted sound levels and instrumental progressions.

This track was set to be the second for her up and coming third album. Her _third_. She could hardly believe it. Who would have guessed that the young and unexperienced 17 year-old winner of an underrated talent contest would go on to sell two platinum records in the space of two years. However, all her success, she knew, was in largely in part of her producer and best friend, Tom Quincy. Together they made an unstoppable team, both in and outside of the studio.

She'd known Tommy two years before they had started working together at Gmajor Records. He had been Sadie's boyfriend's best friend; so really, she had no other choice but to get to know him. They'd butted heads at the start, mainly because Jude had not understood how to deal with developing a teenage crush on the much older and mature Tom Quincy. However, she had quickly mastered the art of locking her feelings away and, as such, they had become inseparable, bonding over their love of all things musical and his role as a well-known and respected producer in the music industry. And the rest, like they say, was history.

* * *

**The** day wore on much like it always did, with their fair share of provoking, arguments and making up. Late afternoon was quickly approaching and Jude was currently situated on her side of the glass in the recording booth as she sung half-heartedly, her hands gripping the head phones which clung over her ears. She couldn't help but laugh as Tommy threw the remains of Kwest's bowl of popcorn, left over from lunch, at the glass, pretending to aim them at her head, though they hit the transparent divider and rebounded back at him. They had started messing around with new song a few hours ago and they were becoming restless after being cooped up in the studio all day.

"Are we interrupting?" A female voice sounded from the studio's doorway, sending their attention toward their visitor.

Jude smiled at the intrusion.

Sadie stood there, leaning against the doorway with an amused expression, a large bag over her shoulder, and a little girl wrapped around her legs.

Tommy winced. The small child, he recognised, was little three-and-a-half-year-old Auden Grace Taylor. Although, he liked to think of her as a pint-size demon summoned from one of his worst nightmares.

He watched as Jude exited the sound booth and a piercing squeal erupted from the child at the sight of her, ignoring Tommy's presence altogether.

"Aunt Joood!" she cried happily, clopping her way over to her much loved Aunt in polka dot rubber boots, a pink sparkly dress, and a floppy, white bucket hat that covered most of her vibrant red, messy curls, though some still managed to peek out on either side.

The entire ensemble looked ridiculous to Tommy, but he knew from experience to keep his comments to himself.

A small Sippy cup full of bright juice, that he hadn't previously spotted, was clasped firmly in her sweaty grasp and stuck out when she threw her arms around Jude.

The kid was obsessed with juice it seemed. Every time he saw her, she was gripping onto some kind of juice cup like it was the most precious thing in the whole wide world, and who knows, maybe to her it was. However, that didn't seem to stop her from accidently (on purpose) covering him in it each time they met, leaving him with sticky stains to deal with for the rest of the day. Tommy, even at the age of 25, didn't know much about kids, but he knew this one was out to get him, though everyone else just laughed at his suspicions, especially Jude who in between laughs had once exclaimed, "She's three Tommy, not exactly a mastermind." But he knew it wasn't all in his head.

"Hi, little miss Auden Grace, how are you today?" Jude laughed swinging the giggling toddler into her arms.

"What an unexpected surprise," Tommy smiled thinly, his gaze still wearily eyeing the little girl's juice cup as if it was going to jump up and bite him.

Sadie narrowed her eyes at Tom, catching onto his insincerity and dropped the large bag that was over her shoulder onto the floor near Jude's feet.

"Jude's kindly offered to look after Grace while Kwest and I go out to dinner."

"Oh, is that right?" Tommy asked turning to Jude with a raised eyebrow.

Her face was one of pure innocence. _Fake_ innocence, just like her niece, who was now eying him distrustfully, swaying her juice through the air mimicking an airplane.

"You didn't forget did you Jude?" Sadie questioned anxiously as she straightened out her evening dress, "Because I've got to leave, like-" her eyes dropped to the phone in her hand, catching the time, "right now. We're already late thanks to Grace's clothing dilemma."

She planted an affectionate kiss on the child's head, who now was happily hanging off Jude's hip.

"Of course not, but I might have chosen to not let Tommy in on the plan..." she laughed as Tommy's face grew grave at the newly acquired information.

Sadie laughed along with her and gave Grace another kiss.

"I'll see you later, baby girl," she smiled and then turned to Jude and also gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, told her thanks and quickly walked out the door, her heels clicking across the floor, in a hurry for dinner with her husband.

"Jude..." Tommy eyed her darkly.

Jude's eyes shone with undisguised amusement.

"Uh oh, we better get out of here, Gracie," she grinned down at her niece, "Uncle Tommy doesn't look too happy," she laughed before escaping out the studio door with the giggling child.

Tommy sighed.

**

* * *

**

**"Right** kid, this is how it's going to work," he told Auden Grace who sat beside him, kicking her feet back and forth as her huge crystal baby blues absorbed her surroundings.

It didn't look like she was paying much attention to Tommy.

"Grace?" he clicked his fingers in an attempt to grasp her attention until she turned he head toward him, still swinging her legs as she took a sip of her drink and turned her head to the side to stare at him like she had never seen him before.

"You sit there and watch Aunt Jude while we work," he paused, waiting for a reaction but got none, "If you're good we'll take you for an ice cream later, okay?"

Auden Grace looked at him blankly, but he knew her well enough to know she understood. Damn sneaky child. Who knew what that blank look was covering up. If he wasn't so sure she was plotting his demise, he'd be amused at how cluey she was.

**

* * *

**

**It** had happened, just like he knew it would. The little bugger had gone and done it again. This time she'd outdone herself. _This_ time the little demon had somehow uncapped her supposably child locked drink and, when he had been distracted at the soundboard, had shuffled closer to him and dumped her full cup of juice directly in his _lap_.

Jude had laughed her ass off until she was red in the face, while her niece looked on mischievously at the mess she had made. He, on the other hand, was trying to hold himself back from strangling the kid.

After Jude had subdued her laughing she had put Grace to sleep on the couch, situated in the far corner of the studio.

He now watched on as the little girl expelled frequent puffs off air. Asleep, she almost looked harmless, but he knew better than that.

"So, no kids for you then, Quincy?" Jude asked teasingly as she re-entered the studio, quietly closing the door behind her.

He blanched at the thought of multiple little Auden Grace's running around.

Jude took in his sour look.

"I guess not," she grinned as she leant over the child's sleeping figure, brushing the hair out of her eyes before she took a seat beside Tom.

"Can you blame me?" he asked, motioning to the crotch of his pants.

He watched as Jude's gaze lowered to the now dry, but stained, spot and then quickly darted away before she got to her feet and disappeared out the door.

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he didn't chase after her.

**

* * *

**

**"Now** do you believe that she's out to get me?" he asked a couple of hours later as they watched over the sleeping child.

They were finished with the studio for the night, but didn't have the heart to wake her just yet. Well, Jude didn't, Tommy had ulterior motives for not wanting her to wake up.

She shook her head and a grin suddenly broke through her thoughtful expression, "Gotta say though, that kid's got good aim."

Tommy flicked her thigh, making her yelp.

"Are you staying over tonight?" he questioned as she propped her feet up onto his lap.

"Hummm... not unless you want to house the little gremlin as well," she grinned settling back into her seat.

He frowned.

"Uh, I thought this was a temporary arrangement."

"Yeah, well, so did I, but Sade called and asked if I could keep her for the night, since they were having such a good time..."

Tommy groaned.

"And you said yes," he replied, filling in the obvious blanks.

"Don't be an ass, I hardly get to spend any time with Gracie these days. Sade always has her involved in all these little play groups. And not to mention that I can barely get away from you, you slave driver," she taunted, jabbing his chest with the heel of her foot.

He stilled her feet, covering them with the palms of his hands.

"You've never complained before," he grinned wagging his eyebrows.

"Ugh," she squirmed in false disgust, "Let me go."

He did.

"I better go and get Grace into a proper bed," she sighed.

He watched as she approached the sleeping child, kissing her forehead before she gathered her into her arms and began to pick up Grace's bag of things. However, Tommy got there quicker and gently knocked her hand out of the way.

"C'mon," he sighed slinging the bag over one shoulder and opening the door to the studio, holding it open for her and Grace to pass through. "You're staying at my house, even if the Pip Squeak has to, too."

"Oh, so selfless you are, Tom," she swooned mockingly.

He flicked off the studio lights as she passed him.

"Shut it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Unravelling **

**A short story**

_Maybe the answer is to never ask why, as I watch my life _**unravelling.**

**

* * *

**

**Part two.**

**A** bouncing, bright-eyed Grace woke Tommy early the next morning long before the sun rose, greeting him with a thump to the head with her juice cup. He groggily opened one eye at the offender when she forced the container into his line of sight and insisted on juice. He groaned and snatched the cup out of her hand before she could inflict anymore damage as he sat up slowly. Looking over at Jude's slumbering figure, he knew she wasn't going to be any help; the girl could sleep through pretty much anything. Apparently, that also included annoying children.

"Juice! Juice! Juuuice!" the toddler squealed, patting his cheek irritably, not liking that Tommy was taking his time in completing her request.

He somehow found the strength to drag himself out of bed and disappeared out the door with his pseudo niece's cup. He silently cursed at his own stupidity, which had not only resulted in him bringing the kid home, but actually letting her sleep in between himself and Jude.

He grumbled to himself as he entered the kitchen, a faint pattering of feet following in quick succession behind him.

Opening the fridge it finally struck him that he didn't have juice. This was a bachelor pad for Christ's sake, definitely not a home for a toddler. Beer bottles and old takeout lined the shelves; the newly purchased milk bottle was his only hope. His hand hovered over the bottle, silently contemplating the idea of compromising with a three year old. An impatient cough sounded behind him making up his mind and he snatched the bottle from the shelf, turning around with a smile plastered to his face. If he was lucky he'd get out of this situation without any hysterics.

"How do you feel about milk?" he questioned as he sat down the bottle and the child's Sippy cup on his kitchen bench.

She jerked her head from side to side, pulling on the end of her pink night shirt that Jude had dressed her in the previous night, "Juice!"

Tommy sighed, leaning his weight against the counter.

He looked down at the sleep rumbled toddler, whose red hair stuck out messily, reminding him, not for the first time, of her Aunt Jude.

His expression softened.

"Help me out here, Squirt. I'm fresh out of juice, okay? But if you drink the milk now, I'll buy you a whole bottle of juice later."

He'd been bribing her a lot lately... first the ice cream and now a bottle of juice. All promises which he really didn't think he'd make good on, considering she didn't seem to remember anyway.

Grace eyed him silently.

He gave her a pleading expression and finally she nodded, though she didn't look too happy about it.

"Great," Tommy smiled genuinely as he quickly filled the cup, tightly replaced the lid and handed it down to the young girl who was busy rubbing sleep out of her eyes with the back of her fisted hand.

He watched her suck half of the contents down greedily, before she stopped to take a breath.

The kid looked up at him and suddenly her sleepy expression turned forebodingly.

"You want ta see my trick?" she asked, bouncing on the soles of her bare feet.

He was momentarily caught by surprise at her question. Not because of what she had said, but rather that she spoken more than one word to him; he didn't think he had ever heard her actually string a whole sentence together before, though he knew she could. However, his surprise vanished when she smiled at him and he caught on quickly, stepping back from her and her damned cup of liquid.

"No. No tricks."

She frowned but after a moment gazed at him thoughtfully. "You got some dolls?"

"Dolls?" he echoed in confusion.

"I like dolls."

"Uh huh, let's go wake up Jude," he said, deciding he was way out of his depth and watched her disappear around the corner in search of her Aunt.

Raking a hand through his hair he followed after the pitter-patter of little feet.

* * *

"**Well**, I just wanted to call to say thanks again for looking after Gracie last night..."

"Uh huh," Jude replied with a roll of her eyes knowing Sadie hadn't called for that reason.

She leant back against the soundboard of Studio A, cradling the phone against her ear and waited for Sadie to get to the point.

"It's just that Kwest and I haven't had a lot of alone time together in quite a while, you know?"

"Mmmhum..."

"And I've missed him."

"Yep, so now why don't you tell me why you really called," Jude advised, giving up on her subtle approach.

A sigh sounded on the other end of the line.

"Soo... Grace told me all about how she slept in the middle of Aunt Jude and Uncle Tommy last night and how it felt just like being with her Mummy and Daddy. Strange, huh?"

And there was her point.

Jude was quickly on the defensive.

"Sadie, don't start this again, okay?"

"No, Jude, you're being delusional if you think you can go on like this forever."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Tell him, or I will," she shot back.

"Whatever, I don't have to put up with this," Jude replied before jabbing the end button and throwing her phone down on a nearby seat, her heart racing.

She hated acting like an immature teenager, but sometimes her sister just couldn't take a hint.

She was still huffing when Tommy strode in; throwing his wallet, phone and keys down on the chair she had just chucked her phone onto and took a seat in his own chair. They had driven to work together that morning after they had dropped Auden Grace off to her grateful parents.

"I'm so tired," he groaned as he shifted around, trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, you and I both," she replied watching him lift his feet into the only unoccupied seat, which held their belongings.

"Where exactly do you expect me to sit, then?" she complained.

He didn't reply, but leant forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down onto his lap, so she sprawled awkwardly. However, she soon found a comfortable position as she curled her legs up against his chest, burrowing her head underneath his chin as he enclosed her in a tight circle with his arms.

They relaxed for a few minutes and Jude found herself leaning closer in an attempt to breathe him in, though she quickly stopped herself. Ugh, she was going to kill Sadie for putting such stupid ideas in her head. It was making her act out what she had shut away for so long. She absently played with a button from his button down shirt as she tried to get her thoughts in order, but being this close to Tommy was making it impossible.

She spoke up a couple of moments later, though she didn't move from his grasp, "We should get to work."

"In a minute," came his muffled reply.

She shifted against him so she was able to look up at his face. She inwardly sighed at the sight, berating herself for the tug her heart gave as she took in his features. Short dark brown hair and a few days of stubble, that he managed to pull off so well. Her hand snuck out, seemingly on its own accord, to trace the outline of his chiselled features. She watched as his eyes flickered open and his grip on her waist tightened. Her finger continued on its path down the side of his jaw, as he watched on silently, but what she did next surprised them both. Leaning forward, before her mind could catch up with her, she pressed her lips against his with a sense of urgency. She forgot herself and it seemed Tommy did too, as their eyes slipped closed and his tongue drew along her bottom lip while her hands dropped to his chest for leverage.

Though, as quickly as the kiss had been initiated, it had stopped. When she finally came to her senses and realised she was kissing her best friend, she had pulled away. It didn't matter that she loved him or not, what mattered most was not messing up their years of friendship.

She started at him with a look of shock and shifted for a moment in a useless attempt to free herself from his caged arms, though she didn't get very far before Tommy reached out to cup her cheek and directed her back to his waiting lips.

She released a sigh of contentment as they pulled apart a minute later for breath, each of them wide-eyed... and that's when she really lost herself.

"I love you."

Her eyes doubled at her own declaration and this time she successfully managed to break herself out of his grip, breathing heavily.

If Jude was stunned, there were no words for what Tommy was. He blinked at her wondering if he had just heard her correctly. Jude _loved_ him? Not possible. They were best friends and always had been. Strictly platonic. Maybe they'd given themselves up to the moment. But so what? That didn't mean she loved him, was _in_ love with him.

With that in mind he decided to backtrack for her in an attempt to diminish the powerful statement, not knowing it would be one of the worst mistakes of his life.

"It's just a crush, Jude. It'll pass."

She flinched at the surety of his words and swallowed thickly as she looked toward the ceiling in order to keep her tears at bay. So much for taking her sister's advice.

She nodded slightly and prepared herself for the words she had to say.

"I'm sure you're right," she replied and took a few moments to gather herself the best she could, "It was a mistake. I'm sorry."

She felt sick as she said it but it needed to be done. For his sake. For _their_ sake.

He didn't love her like that and she'd deal with it. But first, she needed to get the heck out of there and away from his heavy gaze.

"I, ah... I've got to go..."she muttered, slipping out the door quickly and ignoring the distant call of her name.

* * *

"**You** really don't know how badly you've screwed up, do you?" Were Sadie's first words when she flung the front door open in irritation.

It was three days later and he found himself standing on the front steps of the Taylor house. With Jude having disappeared off the face of the planet he'd been frantically calling numbers in order to track her down. While some had no idea where she was, let alone what was going on, he knew there were a couple of people who did, but were flat out ignoring him.

And while they were ignoring him everything he held close was tumbling around him. He just wanted things to stay the same. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so. Jude was pretty much his everything, and if he ever lost her he didn't know what he'd do. Though, it looked like he was soon going to find out. This was exactly why friends shouldn't make out. The result was just far too messy. However, that wasn't saying he hadn't thought about it over the years...

Tommy threw a hand up in defence as Sadie took a few menacing steps toward him.

"Look, she's hurt because she thinks she loves me, but she really doesn't, okay? It's just a crush, she said so herself. We got caught up in the moment. We'll get past this. We have to get past this, I _need_ her," he rambled.

Sadie looked like she was ready to froth at the mouth at his insensitive words as she took the final step toward him and slapped him.

"She was saving face, Tom! You shot her down, what was she meant to do? I can't believe you did that to her, that you could be so callous. That girl, _your_ best friend, _loves_ you and you're too stupid to realise that you love her too."

In the midst of all the commotion Auden Grace had made her way to the front door, slipping past her mother to peer up at Tommy.

He tried to smile at her, but it turned out like more of a grimace. He really wasn't in a smiling mood.

He turned back to the kid's mother.

"Just tell me where she is. I need to set this straight."

Sadie sent him a murderous glare.

"Not on your life, you bastard," she hissed, turning her back on him and disappearing back into the house.

He was left staring down at Gracie where she stood on the front steps of the house.

The kid glared unnervingly up at him with crossed arms, a Sippy cup secured under one arm for safe keeping.

"Want Jood," she demanded sullenly.

"Yeah, me too Squirt, me too."

At his reply her well practised glare dropped and she did something that surprised the heck out of him. She ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around his left leg, dropping her drink in her haste and almost knocking him off balance with her unexpected force.

"Miss Jood."

Tommy felt his heart pull at her sobbed words as he knelt down, disabling her firm grip on his leg and pulled her small figure into his arms. While the glare was all Sadie, there was no denying that the vibrant red curls and affection reminded him of Jude.

"I know," he whispered into her hair. Boy, did he know.

* * *

_**I tried to tell you I've got to get away, I tried to say I need my space. I've got to get some distance in between my heart and my head; I'm on the razors edge.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks for all your feedback guys. I appreciate it. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Unravelling **

**A short story**

_Maybe the answer is to never ask why, as I watch my life _**unravelling.**

**

* * *

**

**Part three.**

**A** week had passed and he was missing Jude like something crazy.

It had taken some time, but he had finally realised the truth with a ringing certainty; he absolutely, flat out loved her.

It was the little things that had finally opened up his eyes. Like the sinking feeling that had been settling in his gut for the past week. Somewhere along the way he had finally realised that it was there because he was in love with his best friend. Loving her wasn't a new feeling, but the realisation and acceptance was. It wasn't forced, it was just... there.

And as cliché as it sounded, he'd found out just how much really did love her after she had taken off without a word.

At the time he really hadn't believed that she loved him, brushing it off as a simple crush, but the more he thought about it, the more he came to see it was the truth. Truth that had been glaring him in the face for the last five years that he had known Jude.

Sadie's words were coming back to haunt him.

_You're too stupid to realise that you love her too._

How right she was.

He knew he had to find her and work everything out, but that was pretty much impossible when the one person who knew where she was refused to tell him, no matter what he said. He'd pleaded and begged all to no avail.

He'd called Jude's phone countless times, even though he knew his efforts were useless.

He'd rung Kwest as soon as the realisation had hit him, but he'd been no help, claiming Sadie hadn't told him either as per Jude's request.

But he couldn't just sit there and wait around, while Jude was no doubt hurting at his heartless rejection. And so, for the second time that week he was knocking on the Taylor's door.

"Go away, Tom," a voice from inside shouted angrily.

But he continued to knock and finally the door opened and he stepped back to brace himself. Only it wasn't who he'd expected it to be.

Auden Grace Taylor crept out the door, a scolding look on her face and a finger to her lips.

If he'd been in a better mood the sight of a three year old reprimanding him for being too loud would have made him laugh.

She shut the door behind her and stumbled over to him. She was dressed in another outrageous, mixed matched ensemble of clothes, though her trusty polka dot rubber boots still remained. He needn't have mentioned the familiar item that was clasped tightly in her left hand.

He sat down on the front steps and she took a seat beside him, kicking her boot clad feet out in front of her.

"Psttt," she whispered and waited for Tommy to lower his head before leaning over to clasp her small right hand over his ear, which she whispered into. "I gotta secret."

"Oh, yeah?" he whispered back, humouring her.

"Not 'posed ta tell you, but I knows where Aunt Jood is!" she giggled into his ear.

A hint of a smile played at Tommy's lips for the first time in days and he almost laughed when she began to look around her warily, probably in fear of her mother.

"Where?"

She looked around her once more and then leant toward him again, "Mumma and Aunt Jood's farm 'ouse."

A shot of adrenaline coursed through his veins. Why hadn't he thought of that? He knew the place she was talking about straight away. They'd spent countless weekends there over the years, writing songs and taking a break from their hectic schedules.

A wide grin spread across his face and he pulled Grace in toward him, alternating between kissing her mop of messy curls and her rosy cheeks.

"You smart, smart girl," he laughed.

He watched as Gracie's free hand shot up to cup his chin, pushing him away with a yelp.

"Ick, stop. You scratchy!"

She scrunched her nose at him as he ignored her and gave her another kiss before letting her go.

"Thanks for letting me know, Squirt," he smiled, as he got to his feet to open the front door. "Now quick, get inside before your mother finds us and I'll go get Aunt Jude back."

She grinned up at him and disappeared through the front door, closing it behind her with a bang.

While he knew taking instructions from a three year old wasn't the smartest thing to do, he was fairly sure that the little gremlin was right.

* * *

**Jabbing** ignore on another one of his countless calls, Jude fell back against the bed with a resounding thump. Night was beginning to fall and a soft breeze bustled though the open window of her bedroom at her family's old farm house, which was located a few hours away from home.

Tonight, sleep was remaining stubbornly out of reach, which left her with nothing to do but mull over the mistake that had led her to her self-induced isolation.

The fact of the matter was that she felt stupid, so she'd run off like a petulant child who didn't get her way. She knew she needed to grow up and face her problems, but she couldn't help feeling the way she did. Humiliated. Hurt. Disappointed. On top of that, she didn't even want to think about what her boss, Darius, was going to say about her going AWAL.

Still, she couldn't seem to get over the fact that she'd kissed her best friend, not to mention the part where she had blurted out her feelings for him. They'd never once crossed that perfectly drawn line between friendship and something more, and here she'd gone and jumped the eff over it. They'd had their little moments throughout the years, but nothing as major as what had occurred during their last encounter.

She groaned at her own stupidity as she buried her face into her pillow.

Holding back what she felt had never been her forte, but she thought she'd long mastered the art of keeping her feelings for Tommy at bay. Apparently not.

The sharp shrill of her phone broke her out of her pathetic pity party.

Rolling over, she snatched the offending object off the bedside table and glanced jadedly at the screen.

_Tommy._

She exhaled before answering the call. It was time to face the music. Well, kind of.

"Hi," she answered, wincing slightly at the high pitched tone of her voice.

"Jude..." he breathed, disbelief clear in his voice, "You picked up."

"Yeah, well, you've been pretty persistent," she joked weakly as she watched the curtains that were gaped open, flutter gently in the breeze.

"I need to see you," he replied a few moments later.

She fiddled nervously with the corner of the bed sheet that lay beneath her.

"Why?"

"Because..." there was a slight break in his words before he attempted to start again, "Because I love you."

Jude choked at his unexpected response but couldn't find the words to reply.

Tommy's forced laughter sounded on the other line of the phone.

"I'm sorry. That's a really shit way to tell you, but you needed to know. I love you."

Jude pushed herself up into a sitting position against the head of the bed, trying to get her emotions in check before she replied, but all that she could get out was a weak sigh of his name.

"You don't believe me do you?" came his gruff reply.

"No," she whispered back softly, gathering her knees up to tuck them under her chin.

She fought hard against the urge to burst into tears. She knew crying wasn't going to help anything now.

When he didn't respond, she continued, spewing out everything that was on her mind.

"I saw your face, Tom, when I told you I loved you. So no, I don't think you do. I think what you're trying to do is save us. I put you in an awkward position and for that I'm sorry. I just needed to get away for a bit, okay? Sort some stuff out. I'll be back in a few days, we'll talk then."

"No, Jude, I need you to und-" he started to refuse, but she cut him off.

"I promise to come see you soon, okay?" she told him shakily and with that ended the call, throwing her phone away from her as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

The tears had begun to gather in her eyes and she pressed her wet lashes to her knee, blotting the tears that she refused to let fall.

* * *

**It** was dark when he pulled up beside Jude's Mustang and the familiar one-story homestead, an hour or so after Jude had hung up on him. He didn't blame her. What kind of an idiot told a person over the _phone_ for the first time that you loved them? With that on top of the way he had acted the last time he had seen her, no wonder she had refused to believe him. But that was going to change, he thought, as he jumped out of his car out onto the gravel driveway. It had to.

A faint light from the far window was the only source of illumination that lit the house, though the full moon that hung low in the night's sky provided him with enough light to make his way to the front door.

He fiddled with the spare keys Jude had given him a couple of years ago in the palm of his hand as he stepped up onto the porch.

After checking that the door was actually locked, he jabbed the key home and turned it, jangling the worn handle as he did so. The door clicked open and he was left standing in the eerily dark hallway. The house was silent as he blindly searched for the light switch before flicking it on, shutting the front door behind him. He flinched at the sudden invasion of light, blinking a few times until his eyes became accustomed to it.

His gaze darted around the newly lit area as he moved toward the kitchen looking for signs of Jude. Her jacket had been haphazardly thrown over a bar stool and a few dirty dishes sat beside the sink. Other than that, the place was pretty much how it always was.

Walking toward the bench he threw his keys down before going in search of Jude. He knew without a doubt that she'd be in her old bedroom. It was a place of comfort for her; for him too. They'd written many songs within the walls of that room on countless occasions.

The door was partially shut as he approached it. He slowly pushed it open to reveal Jude curled up over the covers in the middle of the large bed. As he padded toward her he found she was asleep, her hand fisted under her cheek. The long, wet, clumped lashes that rested against her heart-shape face, made his heart clench. Usually, when asleep, she looked exactly like her niece; serene and without a care in the world. Though, he knew that right at this moment, that wasn't the case. And that was his fault.

Looking down at her guiltily, he sat on the bed beside her sleeping figure before he lay down to curl himself around her. His arm reached out to curve around her waist and he pulled her toward his chest as he bent to kiss her exposed shoulder.

He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to make her see the truth, but he wasn't going to give up without one hell of a fight. If she wanted to be stubborn, well then, he could be twice as stubborn. Her declaration had opened up a whole new part of himself that he wasn't previously aware existed and he wasn't prepared to let it go. Loving someone- _actually_ being in love with someone, felt pretty damn good. And knowing that that person loved you back was an even better feeling. He'd always felt close to Jude, but now that he was aware of his true feelings, that closeness had only doubled in size.

* * *

"**So**, rampaging toddlers and piercing alarm clocks won't wake her, but somehow playing with her hair will," a voice laughed. "Good to know."

She turned toward the familiar voice of the man currently spooning her and groaned, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No, we're talking, okay?" he told her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I told you we'd talk in a few days. I'm not ready now," she mumbled sleepily as his arms tightened around her waist. "How'd you even find me?"

"Gracie and I sparked somewhat of an alliance while you've been away," he whispered back into her ear, involuntarily making her shiver.

"Hummm," she murmured, not bothering to question that as she shut her eyes tightly. "Can we not do this now? I'm not interested in embarrassing myself again."

"We're doing this now," he replied firmly, but coupled with the way his hand searched out hers and threaded their fingers together, the force of his words was lessened.

"Great," she replied cleverly, at a loss as to what to say.

"And you're not the one who embarrassed themselves. That was me. The way I reacted... what I said was horrible. I wasn't trying to hurt you. You just took me by surprise and I..." he paused for a moment, trying to grasp the words, but she cut in before he could continue.

"I know you weren't trying to hurt me, but you have to know that what you said on the phone does hurt. You can't lie to me about something as big as that," she told him, squeezing his hand in an attempt to communicate that it was okay that he didn't feel the same way, but apparently he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I do love you, Jude. My heart knew it, but my head obviously hadn't figured it out yet," he replied as she felt him release her hand to brush her cheek with guitar calloused fingers tips. "You were braver than me, even if you didn't mean to blurt it out like that."

"But-" she found herself trying to rebuff his comment.

"Jude, you know I wouldn't lie to you about this," he stressed the words. "I've never told anyone I've loved them before, because I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone," he added seriously.

When she felt him reach around her waist in an attempt to turn her toward him, she didn't resist.

"I love you, Jude Harrison," he told her once again, and this time, after seeing the sincerity shining back at her through his eyes, she believed him.

* * *

**Two years later.  
**

"You're no fun anymore, Uncle Tommy," five-year-old Auden Grace complained as she pulled on the sleeve of his shirt.

Tommy grinned down at the girl who was fidgeting next to him on the couch as they watched Gracie's favourite movie, _Finding Nemo_, for the hundredth time. But even that wasn't keeping her entertained today.

"Oh, and why is that?" Tommy humoured her, ruffling her mop of red curls affectionately with his free hand.

"You don't play with me anymore," she replied, shooting him a dark look.

"I do too," he found himself protesting. "What are we doing right now?"

"Not playin', that's fo' sho'," she muttered back grumpily, making Tommy laugh as she mimicked her father's speech habits, which lately was becoming more of an occurrence. "Ever since _Ethan_ came along you don't play with me," she continued, "Annnd you never. Put. Him. Down!"

Tommy couldn't help but grin as Grace stared down at the sleeping bundle in his arms with great displeasure.

"Haven't we already been over this?" he asked sympathetically, in an attempt to mollify his jealous niece as he shifted his three-month-old son to rest gently against his shoulder.

"I don't care!"

"Grace, Eth is just a baby. He needs to be carried around, just like you did when you were little," he patiently explained once again.

"How can you like him? All he ever does is cry," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she threw herself back against her seat.

Apparently five was the year of the drama queen.

"Hey, kid, you used to cover me in juice every time I saw you when you were younger and I still like you," Tommy teased as he placed his arm around her shoulders to pull her against his side.

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed, sending him another glare as she shook off his arm. "I was only little and I can't remember it. I told you that, like, a trillion times already."

Dismissing him, she got up and stomped out of the room, determination clear on her face. She was off to rat him out to her mother.

Tommy laughed and shook his head at the girl's antics as he dropped a kiss to his son's downy head. Grace just wasn't happy unless she had everyone's attention on her at all times, which she usually did. That girl had everyone, including Tommy, wrapped tightly around her little polished pinkie finger.

Moments later a shrilling laugh caught his attention as he watched his red-headed wife carry their niece into the lounge room upside down.

"Aunt Judeee, let me go!" Gracie giggled happily as she squirmed about in Jude's firm grip.

Jude sent Tommy a wide grin before she righted Grace and sat her down on the couch beside him.

"Little Miss Auden Grace here has been telling us you're being mean, Mr. Quincy," his wife smiled cheekily down at him, her hands on her hips.

"I'm innocent, I swear it, Mrs. Quincy!" he joked, throwing his free hand up in the air in mock defence.

"Hummm..." she replied, "What do you think Grace, do we let him off with a warning this time?"

Tommy looked down at the little girl with a cheeky smile of his own.

"Gracie knows I love her, don't you Squirt?" he asked as his hand snuck out to tickle her, sending her into another fit of laughter.

"See?" Tommy laughed before Ethan began to whimper restlessly, having been woken up by all the commotion.

Jude lent down to place a kiss on her son's forehead before she gathered him out of his father's arms just as Sadie and Kwest entered the room.

"Time to go baby girl," Kwest exclaimed as he scooped his daughter up onto his shoulders.

"Thanks for having us," Sadie smiled as she bent down to kiss Tommy's cheek and did the same to her sister.

The family exchanged goodbyes, leaving Jude and Tommy alone with their son.

"Finally, time to ourselves," Jude sighed as she returned to the lounge room with Ethan clutched against her chest and beamed at him from across the room.

Tommy smiled back at her as he took in the sight of his little family.

He sat down in the corner of the couch and motioned for Jude to sit in between his legs. He couldn't help but sigh contently as she snuggled in against his chest with their baby tucked protectively in-between the crook of her neck. His arms tightened around the two.

Jude looked back at him a few minutes later and caught him smiling, and, with every bit of tenderness that he could muster, he bent down and feathered his mouth over hers for a sweet kiss.

"What?" she asked with a smile of her own, when they pulled away moments later.

"We did good, you know?"

"Yeah, we did," she replied as she turned back around to glance at their precious bundle, "We really did."

**The End (is always just the beginning).**

**

* * *

**

Once again, thanks for all the feedback! Hope you enjoyed this little short story.


End file.
